


Just Like Daddy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 5 Years [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Just Like Daddy

Walking in the front door of the bunker, he clung to his mother, his small arms around her neck. “Mummy, what is this place?” He asked her, his eyes looking all around.

“This is our new home.” She rubbed his back as they moved carefully down the staircase. “This is where your Daddy and Uncle Sammy live.”

He looked towards them. “Can those mean people get me here?” He asked, looking terrified.

Having a kid with an accent would take time to get used to, but having a kid in general was hard to wrap his head around. Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “This is the safest place you could be, kid.” He told him. “If it wasn’t, I’d find where that place was so you’d never get taken from your mom again.”

Caleb relaxed ever so slightly at that. “Promise?” He asked softly.

Dean melted. “I promise.” He nodded. “Now, I bet your hungry, huh?” He was surprised when Caleb shook his head. “You’re not? Alright, then, how’s about we give you two a tour? You can pick any room you want for your own.” He grinned, hoping to help ease his son into living there.

His son. It was hitting him every time he looked at him.

“Okay.” Caleb agreed. “Can my room be near yours, Daddy?” He asked softly.

Nodding, he glanced at Bela for a moment, then back at Caleb. “Of course you can, buddy.” He assured him. “We’ll work on making it look however you want in time, too. Sound good?”

Bela watched them with adoration in her eyes. Here was Dean Winchester, a somewhat emotionally damaged hunter, taking to Caleb like it was second nature. “Caleb loves cars, just like his Daddy.” She spoke up. “I’m sure he would love some Hot Wheels.” She smiled.

Dean’s face lit up. “That’s my boy!”


End file.
